dcfandomcom-20200222-history
9-11 Vol 1 2
. He gives thanks to their publishing partners Quebecor World Montreal, UPM-Kymmene, Kruger Inc., Sun Chemical Inc.c, Diamong Comic Distributors, AOL Time Warner Trade Publishing Group. He gives thanks to the publishers of Volume One, including Chaos! Comics, Dark Horse Comics and Image Comics. He also announces that all the proceeds of this book will go to 9-11 charitable funds with a list of causes printed in the back. | StoryTitle2 = Section I: Nightmares | Synopsis2 = To introduce the first section, "Nightmares," artist Glenn Fabry paints a half-burned WTC badge with a man's picture on it. The signature lists his name but is difficult to read. | StoryTitle3 = Untitled | Synopsis3 = This illustration by Kieron Dwyer depicts the World Trade Center buildings with images of people lost in the attacks covering the sides. | StoryTitle4 = Unreal | Synopsis4 = Superman saves a NASA space shuttle and reflects on all the incredible things he is capable of doing. The next page reveals that this is a comic book a child is reading as the child is carried out of the WTC by a firefighter. Superman laments through narration that the one thing he cannot do in times of crisis is become real. He wishes he could right the wrongs of an unjust world, but says fortunately the world is protected by heroes of its own. | StoryTitle5 = The Real Thing | Synopsis5 = In a corporate board room a group of entertainment executives discuss possible disaster targets for their next big movie. The WTC buildings are attacked behind them, leaving the group shocked and humbled by genuine tragedy. | StoryTitle6 = Wake Up | Synopsis6 = Jimmy, a young child, has difficulty sleeping. His mom comes in to comfort him and he says he is worried about bad guys coming into their apartment to hurt them. The mother tells Jimmy the importance of standing up to bad guys, and that they never win as long as they can't defeat your heart and your spirit. She tells her son that she loves him and then leaves for her shift as an N.Y.P.D. officer. This is shown to be a memory, and Jimmy's father walks in on him holding a picture of his apparently deceased mother. Jimmy hugs his father and asks if they can start doing stuff again as he thinks his mom would like that. This story is dedicated to N.Y.P.D. Officer Moira Smith, Port Authority P.D. Captain Kathy Mazza, their families, and all of the Children standing tall to honor lost Mothers and Fathers. | StoryTitle7 = Untitled | Synopsis7 = This illustration depicts a graffiti artist next to a wall with the NYC skyline painted on it. The artist is painting a giant sun above the skyline. | StoryTitle8 = The Walk | Synopsis8 = An older man working in the WTC building is caught in the rush of people trying to escape as it burns down. He encounters a large man named Big Mike who insists he cannot get down because of his leg injury, and helps Mike get down the stairs despite his fear of being slowed down. They escape together and the man is struck by the people from all different walks of life working together in the chaos as Americans. | StoryTitle9 = Static Shock: "Wednesday Afternoon" | Synopsis9 = Virgil Hawkins and Frieda Goren have lunch together in a place called Akkad's Arcade while watching 9-11 coverage on TV. Frieda says that America needs to retaliate hard and bomb the people responsible, but Virgil is worried that this would likely cause harm to more innocent people. The window is broken by a mob of local neighborhood kids who believe the Middle Eastern owner of the arcade, Mr. Akkad, might be a terrorist sleeper agent. Despite Akkad's insistence that he is a regular American like any of them, one of the boys pull a gun. Virgil puts on his Static costume and disables the weapon. He wants to attack the racist mob but instead chooses to deescalte the violence and simply have them arrested. Static is upset that he was so close to giving in to violence and anger, but together with Frieda they work instead to help rebuild the arcade. | StoryTitle10 = Untitled | Synopsis10 = In this illustration several firefighters work together holding up rubble to pull people out of the WTC wreckage. One of them has his sleeve split open, revealing a tattoo of the Superman logo on his arm. | StoryTitle11 = Gemini Falling | Synopsis11 = The first page shows the WTC buildings in the New York City skyline with narration talking about how it signifies home to New Yorkers. The second page includes a panel of doctors, firefighters, police officers, and soldiers, crediting the days since the tragedy as a time of heroes, of unimaginable courage and sacrifice. The panels also depict workers in the WTC building and describes how others hate them simply for being close to the business of capitalism, making money to enrich themselves and others. The final panel of the page depicts a grieving family with the father in the back of the picture whited out. The third page features a kindergarten class building together with blocks, until one angry petulant child destroys the things they've built. The children cry, but the teacher punishes this child and they begin to rebuild. This story is dedicated to Suzy, J.C., Jonathan and James. | StoryTitle12 = Untitled | Synopsis12 = This illustration depicts Superman putting together a tower of blocks with a group of small children, one of whom is wearing an NYC hoodie. | StoryTitle13 = Have You Seen..? | Synopsis13 = A man wearing a turban is seen happily grilling at a barbecue with his two children. The panel view pulls out and we see that this is a photo on a wall of missing people who haven't been found yet in the WTC wreckage. The photo is pulled off the wall, and the man holding it is revealed to be the man in the picture. His family are with him embracing him, happy that he has been found and they can take his picture down. Despite this happiness, the man looks back sadly at all of the pictures still on the wall. | StoryTitle14 = Tradition | Synopsis14 = In the future, a woman and her son light a candle together while plugging a cellphone into the wall. They listen together to the last voicemail message of a man, presumably the father and husband, telling them he loves them before he is killed. | StoryTitle15 = Untitled | Synopsis15 = In this illustration a man in New York City is talking to someone on a cell phone. He runs out onto his porch just in time to see a plane colliding into one of the towers. | StoryTitle16 = Untitled | Synopsis16 = In this illustration a homeless man talks about the clean bathrooms and warm place to sleep underground that the WTC provided. He worries about his friends who have gone missing since the attack, and worries that like them he might die and no one will ever know. | StoryTitle17 = Untitled | Synopsis17 = In this illustration a red-haired woman clutching a used tissue sits on her bed, feeling the empty space of a missing partner on the pillow next to her. | StoryTitle18 = Section II: Heroes | Synopsis18 = To introduce the second section, "Heroes," artists Greg & Tim Hildebrandt collaborate on an illustration of the WTC wreckage. The painting is an NYPD police officer's badge and an FDNY firefighter's axe resting on top of rubble. | StoryTitle19 = Untitled | Synopsis19 = This illustration depicts a firefighter standing with his dog amid the WTC wreckage, staring at two fallen beams that have landed in the shape of a crucifix. | StoryTitle20 = Astro City: "Since the Fire" | Synopsis20 = Farrell, a young boy recently caught in a fire, visits the firefighter who rescued him. The firefighter, Arnie Prentice, lost his leg saving Farrell and others from a building fire caused by a fight between Samaritan and King Missile. Farrell and his father offer Arnie a ride, and Farrell asks whether he regrets running into the building. Arnie explains that he wishes he had been fast enough to save his leg, but he would never trade it for the lives he's been able to save in recent months. They drive Arnie to a cemetery, where he pays respects to the other firefighters who died after pulling him out of the building when he lost his leg. | StoryTitle21 = Untitled | Synopsis21 = In a household of anthropomorphic Dalmatians, a mother explains to her son why his father can't be there to tuck him and his younger sisters in at night. She explains that their father saves people and the boy takes reassurance in hearing about his bravery. The father, a firefighter, is seen in a framed picture surrounded by candles. | StoryTitle22 = I, Paparazzi | Synopsis22 = | StoryTitle23 = The Job | Synopsis23 = | StoryTitle24 = Untitled | Synopsis24 = | StoryTitle25 = Human Values | Synopsis25 = | StoryTitle26 = Untitled | Synopsis26 = | StoryTitle27 = A Hard Day's Night | Synopsis27 = | StoryTitle28 = The Firsts Division | Synopsis28 = | StoryTitle29 = I Never Thought of Myself as a Hero | Synopsis29 = | StoryTitle30 = Hellblazer: "Exposed" | Synopsis30 = | StoryTitle31 = Untitled | Synopsis31 = | StoryTitle32 = Soldiers | Synopsis32 = | StoryTitle33 = Untitled | Synopsis33 = | StoryTitle34 = Section III: Recollections | Synopsis34 = | StoryTitle35 = Priorities | Synopsis35 = | StoryTitle36 = Walking the Williamsburg Bridge to Work | Synopsis36 = | StoryTitle37 = Untitled | Synopsis37 = | StoryTitle38 = Scene of the Crime: "Still Life" | Synopsis38 = | StoryTitle39 = Dust | Synopsis39 = | StoryTitle40 = Untitled | Synopsis40 = | StoryTitle41 = Section IV: Unity | Synopsis41 = | StoryTitle42 = Untitled | Synopsis42 = | StoryTitle43 = 9:00 E.S.T. | Synopsis43 = | StoryTitle44 = For Art's Sake | Synopsis44 = | StoryTitle45 = No Sale? | Synopsis45 = | StoryTitle46 = The Call | Synopsis46 = | StoryTitle47 = A Tale of 2 Americans | Synopsis47 = | StoryTitle48 = America's Pastime | Synopsis48 = | StoryTitle49 = Silver Linings in a Big Dust Cloud | Synopsis49 = | StoryTitle50 = What We Learned Today | Synopsis50 = | StoryTitle51 = This, Too, Shall Pass | Synopsis51 = | StoryTitle52 = Untitled | Synopsis52 = | StoryTitle53 = Untitled | Synopsis53 = | StoryTitle54 = Section V: Dreams | Synopsis54 = | StoryTitle55 = Untitled | Synopsis55 = | StoryTitle56 = If Only | Synopsis56 = | StoryTitle57 = Ascending | Synopsis57 = | StoryTitle58 = The American Dream | Synopsis58 = | StoryTitle59 = Spirit | Synopsis59 = | StoryTitle60 = Tall Buildings | Synopsis60 = | StoryTitle61 = Untitled | Synopsis61 = | StoryTitle62 = Untitled | Synopsis62 = | StoryTitle63 = Section VI: Reflections | Synopsis63 = | StoryTitle64 = First Things First | Synopsis64 = | StoryTitle65 = The Sleeping Giant | Synopsis65 = | StoryTitle66 = The Wheel | Synopsis66 = | StoryTitle67 = Child's Play | Synopsis67 = | StoryTitle68 = A Burning Hate | Synopsis68 = | StoryTitle69 = Blitz Kid | Synopsis69 = | StoryTitle70 = Careful | Synopsis70 = | StoryTitle71 = Warnings | Synopsis71 = | StoryTitle72 = There Were Tears in Her Eyes | Synopsis72 = | StoryTitle73 = Untitled | Synopsis73 = | StoryTitle74 = What of Tomorrow | Synopsis74 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Paul Levitz Locations: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Locations: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Locations: * ** | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Megafilm Locations: * ** | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Jimmy Supporting Characters: * Jimmy's father * Jimmy's mother officer}} Locations: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Locations: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Supporting Characters: * Big Mike * ** Hector Other Characters: * Gina * Lupe * Timothy McVeigh Locations: * ** | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mr. Akkad Villains: * Unnamed Other Characters: * Lex Luthor * Timothy McVeigh Locations: * ** Akkad's Arcade * New York City ** World Trade Center | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed man Supporting Characters: * Unnamed boy * Unnamed girl * Unnamed woman Locations: * | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed boy * Unnamed woman Supporting Characters: * Unnamed man Locations: * | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed man Locations: * | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed man Locations: * | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed woman Locations: * | Appearing18 = Locations: * ** Items: * * | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Farrell Supporting Characters: * Astro City Fire Department ** Arnie Prentice Villains: * King Missile Other Characters: * Samaritan Locations: * Astro City ** Drake Towers ** Schiff Street Firehouse | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Dalmation middle daughter * Dalmation youngest daughter * Dalmation mother * Dalmation son Supporting Characters: * ** Dalmation father Locations: * | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing32 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing33 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing34 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing35 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing36 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing37 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing38 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing39 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing40 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing41 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing42 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing43 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing44 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing45 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing46 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing47 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing48 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing49 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing50 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing51 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing52 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing53 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing54 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing55 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing56 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing57 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing58 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing59 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing60 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing61 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing62 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing63 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing64 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing65 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing66 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing67 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing68 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing69 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing70 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing71 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing72 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing73 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing74 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * 228 pages; contains various pin-ups and galleries. * This volume is the second of two books published to raise money for victims of the American terrorist attacks on September 11th, 2001. All contributers, as well as the suppliers, printers and distributors donated their work to this project. 9-11 #1 was published by Dark Horse Comics. * The credits for this issue list several additional people besides the artists on the actual featured stories. This includes Alex Ross as the cover artist and Richard Bruning as the logo designer. It also credits "additional art" by Colleen Doran, Paul Gulacy, Dave Johnson, Michael Wm. Kaluta, and Bill Sienkiewicz. The color separations are credited in a group to Mark Chiarello, American Color, Digital Chameleon, Heroic Age, and WildStorm Productions. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * 9-11 #2 at the Grand Comics Database }}